John Strawberry
Brother of Jack Strawberry and Clarissa, he was and astronaut and John was the hero of Grasmere Valley until he turned out to be anything but a hero. Early Life The eldest of the Strawberry family, he look down on his younger brother Jack Strawberry and saw his young sister Clarissa as someone that could be used for his own means. John soon trained to be in the army where he met and began to date Carry Parker. However when this relationship went south (this is years before John attempted to marry Carry in Volume 2) , John hires his sister Clarissa to kill Carry who he believed had stolen loads of money from him when she terminated the relationship. Clarissa is happy to do this.She ends up at a dinner at the house of Earl Simmons in Rose Park Heights, the father of PJ Simmons. Both Clarissa and Carry are at the meal when suddenly the lights are turned off and Clarissa uses the opportunity to strike at Carry. However she ends up killing Earl Simmons and his maid Mrs Hilbeard who had plan to escape with her husband. Although they soon find out that she is guilty she is never prosecuted for the crime much to everyone's shock. John Strawberry is far removed from the scandal as no one knows his familial connection to Clarissa and soon after leaving the army with an honourable discharge he decides to become an astronaut. Living in Grasmere along with his brother Jack who had lived there for many years, as John applied to be an astronaut and got accepted he was seen by virtually everyone in the town as a local and national hero. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 1 John along with his brother are among those listed as citizens of Grasmere Valley from Volume 1. He at this time begins to rekindle his relationship with Carry Parker while making the appearance he was actually going steady with Louisa Parry. Volume 2 John being in the occupation of an astronaut was the hero of Grasmere Valley. Being an astronaut and embarking on a mission into space had made the town very proud. Unfortunately in reality he was running away with Carry Parker to get married so that he didn’t have to be kept being chased by Louisa Parry who was obsessively in love with him. She at the last minute runs away from the ceremony and tells all when she returns to Grasmere Valley. He then becomes abusive to her and as a result is ostracized from society causing him to lose his job as an astronaut. Volume 5 As part of the take over from the faux Grasmere’s (Mr Grasmere and Mrs Grasmere) he dressed up as Knatman to try and distract the town’s attention he is soon killed however by Mrs Parry, Louisa mother who was trying to kill Rick Barchez and Steve Queen. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #63-65 The Apocalypse #64 Tale of Kelly-Anne Davis Marion Richards had dug graves of those dead in order to create some excitement in the town as she is bored. This soon creates the impression that the apocalypse is taken place. John is among the dead bodies who are dug up and hid Marion's house. #65 Tale of R.J John Strawberry's body is discovered by R.J After he fell through the roof of Marion Richards house which led to Marion's actions being found out. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 3 The Conveyor Belt of Locus Parenti He is mentioned by Larry Lothario when he is warning Jake who is dating Deborah not to mistreat her and he goes into the story of what happened to Carry and John much to Jake and Deborah's great horror. Legacy Once considered a hero by the town and all he knew him, due to the fall out following the revelations about his private life he plummeted in the minds of Grasmere Valley citizens and was soon demonised by the society. He lost his job as an astronaut and shortly before his death by joining the Grasmere's plan he was virtually living on the street, penniless. John's legacy is one of that of a fallen hero who turned out to be anything but heroic. He is someone the town would wish they would have forgotten. The popularity of John cannot be underestimated before his fall of grace. Abigail Williams even wrote a biography on his life that was a best seller at the time. Due to his tarnishing however even Abigail was effected by his scandal. The role he had in Earl Simmons and Mrs Hilbeard death would not be revealed until several years after his death.